Backfired
by Overdue
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are bored, so they make a bet with Haruhi. Alas, their plan comes out with an unexpected outcome [ONESHOT]


_A/N: This is my first Ouran fic, and it's not BETA'd. Oh wells..._

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Ouran High School

"Ooh Haruhiiii," called out one of the devilish twins.

"We have a game for you," the other finished in a sing-song voice.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, I don't have time for this. I need to change into costume before my designators arrive. Otherwise, Kyouya will..." Haruhi was cut off.

"Oh, don't worry about the Shadow Lord. We have your outfit right here. Besides, we have an offer you won't refuse," Hikaru said smugly.

"I highly doubt that. Now if you'll just give me the costume-"

This time she was interrupted by Kaoru. "But this time, the stakes are pretty good. If you win, we won't 'bother' you for a whole week!"

Haruhi sighed. _Well, I _do_ have a chapter test at the end of the week, so I could definitely use the time to study._ "What are the rules? It better not be another game of Which-one-is-Hikaru-but-it-doesn't-matter-because-we'll-just-lie-if-you're-right."

"Of course not," Hikaru laughed nervously. He whispered into Kaoru's ear, "Quick! Plan B."

His brother coughed. "Umm, this time, we're playing a card game. That's right, a card game. It's called, uhm, 'Speed.'"

She looked at them quizzically. "That's it? Fine, let's have it."

Too bad Haruhi didn't anticipate having to play the twins at the same time.

_Less than two minutes later_

"I'm pretty sure that having two players on one side isn't fair. You guys cheated," Haruhi said, knowing that they'd probably have some kind of loophole up their silken sleeves.

"No, it would be unfair if only one of us got to play with you. Even if we each played there'd be the possibility of you winning one game and losing the other. And we can't just have a tie-breaker since one of us would have played with you more than the other."

It didn't matter to Haruhi which twin said this, she had a headache and was impatient to get dressed. "Fine. You guys would bug me the rest of the week regardless. Give me the costume," Haruhi said exasperated.

"But that's not all," Hikaru said as he handed her a top.

Kaoru continued, handing her some pants,"You also have to tell Kyouya-senpai that you like him in front of the rest of the host club."

"What?! I don't remember agreeing to that..."

"Well it's only fair that if you win you get a prize, and if we win we get a prize."

"Gah, whatever. Just leave so I can change."

"Do it by the end of the week," Kaoru called out as they headed towards the other room.

"Fine, I'll do it Friday. Now leave before Tamaki claims that you guys are doing something indecent with me."

The twins chuckled as they shut the door.

"I didn't think that she would actually go through with it. Saying something like that to Mr. Cold & Calculating seemed kinda harsh to me," Kaoru said with sympathy laced in his voice.

"Ah, don't worry. It'll be something fun to watch. I don't know whose reaction will be better, Tono's or the Kyouya-senpai's."

_Friday_

The day was nearly over, yet Haruhi had yet to approach Kyouya. She actually looked unphased as if she had...

"Haruhi," Hikaru whispered sharply. "Did you forget our bet already?!"

"Wha? Oh, right." Haruhi lightly slapped her forehead. "I guess it's better late than never. Besides, it's best if all the guests are gone. If I cause a ruckus, who knows how much more Kyouya-senpai would make me owe?"

"What? You're about to tell Kyouya that you like him and all you're worried about is your lousy debt? You're unbelievable."

It was Kaoru's turn to whisper. "Hey, all the other girls are gone. Now's your chance. Go!"

All the host members were still present. Honey was eating his last bit of strawberry cake while Mori was already starting to put away the tea-ware. Tamaki was putting away music sheets and closing the piano's lid. And Kyouya was on his laptop, typing as usual.

Haruhi shrugged. Without even moving from where she was standing, she called out, "Kyouya-senpai?"

"What is it, Haruhi?" the young man asked, without looking up from his keyboard.

"I like you."

It seemed like things were going in slow motion. The twins watched, wanting to observe every moment. Honey dropped a crumb or two but in exchange caught a saucer that Mori had unknowingly let go of. Tamaki was of course in his corner of angst and white as a sheet as he asked himself why he didn't see this coming.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at Kyouya. It was his turn for a reaction, after all.

"Takashi-kun, please try not to break our china," was what came out of the mouth of the Ootori.

The twins stared dumbfoundedly, mouths agape and eyes wide open. And without question, they were not ready for what was coming next.

Haruhi was about ready to leave when Kyouya called out her name.

"Yes, senpai?"

"Didn't you have a test today? How about I take you out to dinner? I'll pick you up at the _usual_ _time._"

Fin.

_A/N: That was fun to write. I'm pretty sure some of the characters are OOC if not at least a bit, but I think that it was kinda essential._

_I'm not very good with the Japanese honorifics but I thought it sounded strange if they just called each other by just their names... Maybe it's just me._

_Also I guess I'll explain Speed REALLY briefly. It's a card game in which two opponents try to get rid of their cards first. (See, really brief)_

_That's all. D_


End file.
